Death's Waterfalls
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Obitokun died protecting Kakashi. But what happens after his death?


Disclaimer::looks to Kishimoto Masashi:: Sorry, but you just left this open. Don't worry, no need for a lawyer. I'm too poor to worry about that kind of thing anyway.

AN: If you ever look at Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Obito, you'll see why the end is the way it is.

_**Death's Waterfalls**_

_"Rin! Hurry, grab on!"_

_"Rin…"_

_"Obito!!"_

_Those were the last things I heard from my teammates… I wanted… I wanted to be with them longer… but I guess fate didn't have any room for my dreams… I had finally gotten the Sharingan… And I was able to use it to save the people I loved… And even after I'm gone… I know my Sharingan will protect you … I know it'll protect you… Just like you protected me, countless times… Just like you protected Rin… Honoring my final requests… You are my best friend… Hatake Kakashi._

I found myself, standing in a room of black. Wait, standing? Oh, I'm dead, right? Is this what it's like when you're dead? I wander around the endless black abyss… and I could swear I heard Kakashi and Rin's voices.

_Rin… Kakashi… _

My eyes well up with tears. I didn't want to be away from them… I didn't want to be dead… I just want to be with my friends. … But I can't… I can't be with them. As soon as I prove my worth as a ninja, I die. It's not fair! I know I was strong for Kakashi and Rin… but they're not here.

I just couldn't take it. I fall to my knees, clenching my fists. I clench my eyes shut, trying not to cry… shinobis don't cry… but the tears wouldn't stay away. They stream down my face like endless waterfalls. Damn it… why did it have to be like this?

I heard water dropping, so I look around, my tears still falling. There was nothing… Then I noticed that as my tears hit the darkness below me, they gave a rippling effect. What…? It's like it was all a dream… Too bad I know it isn't. The tears just kept falling, the rippling effect occurring over and over, until it was like I was kneeling on water.

"Damn it… what's with the damn water?! I'm dead!! I don't need water anymore!!" I cry into the darkness.

An image comes into the water. Slowly, it fades into focus. A black stone… The KIA Memorial Stone in Kohona? No way… It couldn't be… It was! By the looks of it, they had just finished carving a new name. It… was mine?! No way…

"They put me on that stone…? Why?"

The scene zoomed out, revealing the three people at the stone.

"Yondaime-sensei… Rin… Kakashi…"

I could see them all standing there, Yondaime-sensei putting away the tools he used to carve my name into the memorial. Rin was crying hard on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working well, because he was crying as well.

"Wait… He's… crying…? Over me…?"

I know it's probably wrong, but I smiled slightly. Seeing him so upset… and over me… it just made me feel so close to Kakashi… But it also made me more depressed. The small smile never faded as more tears fell down my face as I stared at my team. I slowly reach and touch the surface of the water. I don't know why. But I thought it might be like I was there with them.

"Guys… Take care of yourselves…"

I fall forward, feeling tired suddenly. I fall through the water, through the image of my comrades. The image shattered like glass as I fell through it. I stare emptily at the black abyss as I fell. Death was so lonely… so cold… So much for Heaven and Hell.

What was going to happen now? Do souls just run around this abyss, wondering about the life they had lost? Or was this place for the souls who couldn't move on? If it was the latter, why was I here? Sure, I don't want to be dead… but I've accepted it. I can't change it, so I could only go forward… if there is a 'forward' after death.

I gently land on another floor-like level. It was still the same black abyss.

"This is getting lame. Am I supposed to fall for all eternity?"

"This is only the first step. Be patient."

I quickly turn around, seeing a female. She looked sixteen, her hair up in a bun with bangs framing her face; she was dressed in a floral kimono, traditional sandals compared to my ninja sandals.

"Who are you?" I ask quickly.

"My name is Toki. Please, follow me," she said, walking off into the blackness.

I blink. What was going on? Well, it was better then being alone, so I followed her. This Toki… I wonder what she had planed for me.

It felt like hours as we walked through the abyss. How did she know where to go? It all looks the same to me… It's all black!! You can't see anything but black!!

"Once you get to the Ministry and become registered, you'll easily find your way around."

I blink. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We're spirits. Telepathy is a package deal."

"Oh… Great, no privacy."

"Once you get to the Ministry, you'll be trained in how to form a block, or just not be shouting your thoughts."

I rub the back of my head nervously. "Heheh, sorry."

Toki smiled some. "No worries. I was new once as well."

A silence fell upon us… and it was bothering me. "So, what exactly does the Ministry do? What's it like?"

"The Ministry organizes the souls. Depending on how you have lived, you'll be placed in a certain spot. As for what it's like… It's very busy. You won't have time for sight-seeing anyway."

"Ah, I see…" I say, just to get the last word in. And the silence fell again.

We finally make it to the Ministry. I looked up at the huge building. It was huge and white… really stood out in this place. Toki took me inside, telling me to stay close. I could see why. There were lots of people running around like their heads were just cut off.

Toki stops in front of an office. "Wait here," she said and went inside.

I sigh a bit and lean against the wall. Great, more waiting… Hey, I'm restless, I can't help it.

It took Toki at least another hour to get back out of the room. "What took so long?"

I blink when I see how many papers she had in her arms.

"They lost some of the papers…"

"I have to fill out all… of those?"

She nods some. "Yes… Don't worry. It doesn't take as long as you'd think."

I sighs some. Great… Oh well, might as well get it over with. Toki took me to the library/study area to so I could fill out the papers without any hassle. She was right though… The questions were simple. I just basically had to answer questions about my life.

I guess I finished in about two hours. Toki took the papers and left, telling me to wait here. Great… I hate waiting.

"I wonder how my team's doing…" I randomly thought.

"You'll find out soon."

I blink. "Toki? That was fast."

"I just had to drop off the papers. Now, please, follow me."

I sigh and get up. Lots of moving in this place. Well, I follow Toki, but this time to a courtyard type area. I blink as she goes over to a fountain. She motions me to come over. This is some weird shit.

"Look into the fountain."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I sigh and look into the fountain. I blink rapidly. There was Yondaime-sensei, with his wife... who was dead on the bed… She had died during child birth. He kissed her gently and left… He was fighting a large demon… a large nine-tailed fox.

"What?! Yondaime-sensei!" I cried at the image.

"He can't hear you."

"I know that, damn it!! But it doesn't help my situation!! I can't help him!"

"You can help his son."

I blink and look up. "What?"

"He's going to be all alone. He could use someone to guide him."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Reincarnation. You'll be reborn as your sensei's son."

"What? I can… be alive again?"

"Yes, but you won't be you. You see, once your soul fuses with his body, all your memories will be erased. You'll be that him, along with part of you hidden amongst him."

I look down at the infant in the pool. "What will happen?"

"Your instincts will be infused with his own. What you know will be available to him, once he can unlock it."

I stare at the infant a few moments longer. "Alright. For Yondaime-sensei."

Toki smiled and grabbed my hands. I blink and she puts her other hand on my forehead. I felt all warm and I closed my eyes. The next thing I felt was as sudden cold. I try to complain, but all I hear are cries. Wait, cries? I was a baby again… I was Yondaime-sensei's son. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw…. Kakashi… He was there, watching over me… er, Yondaime-sensei's son.

_"Kakashi…"_

I reach up for him… Kakashi… I'm back… that's what I wanted to say. But I never got the chance. A warm, powerful light came over me and I faded away again… My soul was fusing with the infants… I was now Yondaime-sensei's son… I am… Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
